


Chie's Dog Dicking Of Summer

by bonerofvoid



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Bestiality, Blow Jobs, Knotting, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2018-12-14 15:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11786265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonerofvoid/pseuds/bonerofvoid
Summary: A request by Kinkynokyoukai. Prompt: "For a request idea, how about Chie shacking up with her dog Muku on a hot summer day? Still the best gift Yukiko ever gave her~"





	1. Chapter 1

"Muku!" As the clock read half-past one P.M., Chie Satonaka's voice called out loudly throughout the house. "Hey Muku, come here boy!"

The Satonaka household was unusually hot, even for a summer day and neither of the current inhabitants had done much all day because of it. The St. Bernard wandered into Chie's bedroom from wherever he had been lazily lounging. Muku's master was seated on her bed, yet to fully get up from her sleep. It was a Sunday, which gave Chie all the freedom to relax and laze about as much as Muku did. The previous stifling hot night had left her unable to sleep well throughout the night, causing her to get up so late in the day. It also caused the girl to greet her dog in the nude, with her sweaty night clothes discarded piece by piece throughout the night before.

Once the big fluffy dog was within Chie's eyesight she began patting at the bed excitedly. "Up here! C'mon boy!" Muku hopped up with just as much eagerness, always ready to play. He immediately began licking at the brunette's face, causing her to burst into a fit of giggles as she hugged him. Just as his cold tongue lapped at the girl's cheeks the dog's warm fur brushed against her bare skin, tickling everywhere but especially at her sensitive nipples.

Chie had to push Muku and his waggling tongue back firmly for him to get the hint. Luckily for her, the St. Bernard was very well-trained. She waved a finger around as she said, "Lie down, Muku! Lie down!" The dog did so quickly, still panting energetically as he laid on his back with paws in the air. Her hand moved to the dog's crotch and Muku let out an excited bark as he recognized what would come next and what kind of game his human master wanted to play today.

She softly rubbed against his sheathe, excited to see the familiar sight of the head of his member slowly reveal itself. "Good boy, Muku..." After a short time the dog's entire cock was exposed, a thick and violently red monster of a cock at that. Chie wasted no time, putting her lips right onto her delicious prize. Muku wiggled back and forth for a moment as he felt the warm, wet embrace of his master's mouth wrap around his most sensitive organ. 

It had taken the brown-haired girl some serious practice to comfortably take his fat doggy shaft into her throat but by now she was an expert at it. She began tugging at the base with one hand while her other hand went towards her sopping wet pussy. Her first few fingers slipped in as easily as his cock slipped into her entire mouth. Chie deepthroated her pet with vigor, too fast to stop herself from making sloppy gulps with every thrust up and down the warm shaft, salty with the dog's sweat. Muku's panting began to intensify as the feelings of the girl's deepthroating was becoming too much to bear. Once he began barking softly though, Chie recognized he was getting close to climax and pulled back immediately.

Muku's barks turned more into crying whines as the dog felt its natural urges suddenly being denied. "Shh, shh, it's okay." Chie patted him gently along his belly. "You know how this works, boy. That was just to get you excited for the main course." 

Chie turned over and presented her needy cunt towards Muku's direction. She slapped at her butt to egg him on. "C'mon Muku! Time to mount!" Muku was already getting up and swiftly pounced onto his master, the earlier teasing making him as excited as a dog could be to fuck a begging bitch like Chie Satonaka. His throbbing cock quickly found her soaked pussy, another hole of Chie's that had gotten very familiar with Muku's invading organ. The canine's prick stuffed the girl in one eager thrust, spreading her apart as it hit all the right spots. The size of Muku's body made his thrusting inhumanly swift and just as powerful. Chie's hands gripped tightly at her bedsheets as she felt the steady rythymic pounding to her cunt that only a lover like her St. Bernard could provide.

The taboo of fucking a dog certainly made it hotter to Chie but she also couldn't understand it in the slightest. How could any woman not want this, that feeling of being stretched by an animal too far gone in its instincts to understand commands like 'stop' or 'slow down'. Muku was the sweetest, most obidient dog Chie had ever seen but when he fucked her he was as much of a wild beast as any other mating dog. And she loved seeing this hidden side of him. People would regularly walk up to them while she walked him and complimented on how good a dog Muku was. They had no idea how poweful the canine had thrust into Chie's cunt only days or hours earlier, no idea how much the short brunette loved being a cumdump for her dog's powerful cock.

And on this hot summer day she was about to get another opportunity to get full of his doggy spunk. The dog towered over her as he fucked her doggy-style and once again began his tell-tale barks. Not content to just lay there and take it when he was so close Chie's hips began thrusting back against his, creating a wet slap over and over where the two cross-species lovers met. "Yes! Good boy! Good boy, Muku! Come in me, please!" The brunette climaxed only seconds before Muku, her well-fucked pussy constricting against the thick dog cock just as it was beginning to swell even further with its knot. Muku let out a final unrestrained howl as he came, flooding the mid-orgasmic girl with shot after shot of his semen. The knot thickened just in time to keep Chie's cunt sealed tight, trapping the cum within her just like she liked it. These moments after orgasm were the closest thing to bliss Chie had ever reached and she wouldn't trade it for the world.

As Chie continued to bask in the afterglow of being knotted, she suddenly heard a voice at her open door. "Well, well, well." A fully-clothed Yukiko smirked as she saw the two of them stuck together, a dirty, moaning, naked mess. Chie smiled at the sight of her girlfriend, no shame displayed at all on either of their faces. "Hey Yukiko! You couldn't have called first or something?" The raven-haired girl chuckled as she walked forward to give her still-knotted girlfriend a coy kiss on the lips. "Why? I knew what you'd end up doing when you mentioned the other day that you'd have the house to yourself all Sunday."

Chie let out a squeal of delight as Muku finally pried his deflating cock free from her throughly abused cunt. The now freed cum slowly trickled down her inner thighs. She quickly turned over to lie face-up on her bed and keep as much of his cum in her as she could. "Hehe, guilty! And you're here for your turn, right?" She tugged at Yukiko's skirt playfully. "Cause if you are, poor Muku here hasn't gotten to fuck a girl's asshole yet today..."

Yukiko just let out another coquettish giggle as she placed herself onto the bed between her two lovers and began pulling off her skirt.


	2. Yukiko's Dog Dicking of Summer

Yukiko Amagi barely got her breezy white blouse off before her girlfriend's eager hands grabbed at the freed ample tits. The brown-haired girl squeezed with a firm grip through the lacy black bra, Chie's personal favorite of Yukiko's underwear collection. The two girls began kissing deeply on the increasingly crowded twin-size bed while the recently-spent Muku sat and watched with the kind of idle curiosity only a dog could have. 

Not breaking off the kiss, Yukiko's slender hand snaked its way down Chie's lithe, naked body and stopped at her cum filled snatch. The combined sexual fluids of girl and dog made the first finger slip in effortlessly, eliciting a satisfied moan out of Chie and into her liplocked lover's. While Chie was an indisupted doggy slut it couldn't be denied that the refractory period made long sessions with Muku occasionally frustrating. That's why she was so lucky to also have Yukiko, to tease and share in fingerfucking while the two of them waited patiently for that tasty canine prick to reappear, just as impressively thick and long as the day they started fucking him together.

Chie followed the other girl's lead and moved a hand down between her lover's thighs and under her skirt, surprised to feel Yukiko's naked--and very wet--pussy. "Yukiko!" Chie sputtered in silght shock, breaking off the kiss. "Did you not wear any panties on your way here?"

Yukiko giggled and calmly slipped another two fingers into her girlfriend before answering. "You're not the only one who gets hot in the summer, Chie. Besides, it's so humid today there was barely anyone outside on my walk over here. Although..." The raven-haired girl's fingers began probing deeper and faster with a curled motion, finding the other girl's g-spot easily. "It was also pretty breezy. If anyone had happened to be around where I wasn't looking they could've seen _everything_ when the wind whipped my skirt up." Chie let out another groan of pleasure, being stimulated by both the pistoning fingers and the thought of her girlfriend unknowingly flashing her heart-shaped ass at any nearby strangers. "Imagine it, some shopowner who knows my parents recognizing me and getting a great look at my slutty little pussy. Oh, or one of the teachers at school? Just think about the kind of rumors that'd get started..." 

With the way Yukiko eagerly went on, it was clear to Chie that there was no real windiness on her journey over and no actual risk that anyone had seen anything out of the ordinary from her. But Chie wasn't one to call out her girlfriend's teasing bullshit when she got in one of these moods. While Yukiko Amagi steadfastly maintained the outward image of a respectable, pure innkeeper's daughter in private she got off constantly at the fantasy of the small rumor-filled village of Inaba finding out just what kind of a depraved woman she really was. It was a sick fantasy that Chie loved to help indulge in. Especially when it led to a sloppy, rapid fingerbang in the shorter girl's cunt.

So Chie played along, pretending to be genuinely worried. "I-I can't believe you.", she said unable to hold back a knowing smile thanks to both the two of them playing along and the speed at which Yukiko was currently fingering her. "Flashing anyone you come across like that, giving half of Inaba such hot jerk-off fantasies. You know this tight pussy of yours only belongs to me."

The raven-haired girl flashed a devlish smirk of her own as Chie bunched Yukiko's skirt up to her waist, exposing her to the open air. "Really? Just you?"

Chie only paused for a moment to correct herself. "Oh, right. Me and Muku, of course!" And then she leaned forward, face towards her lover's dripping snatch. While Yukiko may not have been flashing anyone on her way to Chie's house, she must've been insatiably horny with how wet she already was as the brunette's tongue first lapped at her cunt.

Yukiko quickly followed her lover's pace, putting her mouth up against Chie's own pussy. The tomboy had already been fucked good and hard by Muku and Yukiko could taste the evidence of that. She pratically drank from Chie's body, taking in the wonderful conncotion of the girl's quim and the dog's water-y jizz slowly flowing out of her snatch. She felt Chie let out a soft coo as Yukiko's tongue moved up to lick at her clit, already quite sensitive thanks to the earlier doggy fuck.

As the two girls continued to eat each other out with abandon Yukiko eventually felt a second tongue prodding at her nether regions. Chie and Yukiko stopped as they were reminded they weren't alone and both looked over at Muku, now lapping at the pleasing smelling cunt nearest to him. "Oooh, Yukiko! Looks like someone's ready to join in!" Chie squealed with delight as her eyes locked onto the dog's renewed erection peeking out underneath him. While the black-haired girl enjoyed the feeling of the rough tongue sloppily running along her pussy she was ready for more and she wasn't in the mood to wait. "Muuukuuuu~", she enticingly called out, getting the dog to stop at the recognition of his name. Yukiko wiggled her ass back-and-forth, presenting herself to the dog the way any bitch in heat would. The message was clear enough for a dog: fill my holes with your thick cock.

What was also clear was what the mounting that ensued next meant. Muku's throbbing erection poked at Yukiko's ass as he positioned himself on top of the horny girl. The heat of the red prick slid up against the dark-haired girl's pale butt, making her feel as if she was being branded by a hot iron. The dog's attempts to penetrate anywhere were futile though, Muku instead just deigning to feverishly hump at the teenager's smooth, naked form. "Chiieeeee?" Yukiko whined, the need in her voice already begging for more than a slick cock rubbing against her ass. "Make sure he does it right." With the two girls still in a 69 position Chie was in a great spot not just to watch but to help give her two lovers what was offered when Yukiko first arrived.

The copper-haired tomboy grabbed at both her dog's cock amidst his humping and at her girlfriend's cunt, to cover it from any more wild thrusting on Muku's part. She'd offered Yukiko an assfuck and Chie hated to ever disappoint her. The girl's hand on the cherry-red prick was a pleasure to the animal but nothing compared to its eventual goal. Chie angled his cock to meet Yukiko's pucker. It was a testament to how obidient of a dog Muku was that he patiently allowed his master to line things up. He had true patience and trust in Chie by not immediately thrusting as soon as his dripping crown felt her strong grip, much less when she pressed the tip up against Yukiko's tight asshole.

Slowly Chie allowed Muku to penetrate her girlfriend, at first only an inch and then another. While Yukiko secretly had a very perverse nature they'd only recently started playing with her ass, which is why Chie wanted to give her time to get used to the thick organ fucking her tight hole. The easing in of Muku's prick was helped by his and Chie's earlier tryst, the various sexual fluids still there providing a makeshift lube. Yukiko also did her own part, keeping her muscles relaxed and using her perfectly manicured hands to spread her ass as open as she could get it. Spreading herself open in such a debauched way only made her hotter, the anticipation of such a dirty fucking driving her wild.

Together the three of them all got what they desired, as Muku's large doggy cock was teasingly pushed in inch by inch until it eventually bottomed out, fully sheathed in Yukiko Amagi's rectum. The canine hadn't even begun thrusting and Yukiko was already moaning into the pillow she'd buried her face into, already appreciating the delicious way his thickness filled her up.

Chie paused for a moment once the slow, difficult part was out of the way. She licked her lips as she took in the sight of the girl she loved connected so lewdly to a dog that meant so much to the two of them. Muku had been such a good dog for being so patient but now he could really have fun. Chie invoked the most depraved trick she ever taught the St. Bernard by giving him a soft slap on the rump; the signal for him to finally let loose and pound away at the tight high-schooler who yearned for doggy cock.

And pound he did, making Yukiko let out a shriek muffled by the pillow in her face as he immediately began thrusting into the heiress' ass with animalistic vigor. At first it hurt and it felt good with equal intensity but as Muku continued to claim her the pleasure quickly began to supersede the pain. Chie was still lying down right below where the hedonistic act of bestiality was at and watched with fascination, seeing Yukiko's pussy drooling with quim and her hips already trying to meet the rhythm of the dog. 

Muku being brought back into the two girl's sexplay had interupted Chie getting eaten out but with her now at the best seat in the house she didn't mind at all. She began playing with her modest tits with one hand and fingering herself with the other as she watched her girlfriend continue to get plowed by the dog Yukiko had given to Chie years ago. It was extremely fucked up but more importantly to Chie and Yukikio, it was extremely hot.

The way Muku aggressively fucked Yukiko's asshole made her hips thrust wildly, making it difficult for Chie to start to play with the tasty snatch in front of her. Of course, there were still other ways to tease her fellow dog slut. "God, Yukiko. Could you imagine what your parents would think if they saw you like this?" 

Yukiko let out a more intense whine as the thought of that permeated her mind. "S-Screw my parents!" She yelled out after removing her face from the pillow momentarily, yelling with the kind of passion and energy she'd never show at the inn or school or anywhere in public, really. "They'd have a heart attack if they even heard I went out on a date with a boy." She let out a throaty chuckle that turned into a moan as Muku's cock continued to ravage her perfect bubble butt. "But I'm not dating a boy, am I? Muku doesn't want a date, he just wants all the tight holes to fuck he can get."

And Yukikio wasn't wrong; the dog had two kinky teenagers ready to worship his glorious red cock any opportunity they could get. The girls had no idea what they would do without Muku around. They loved each other and spent plenty of time together, but they both also had a need to get fucked hard by a cock often. They could've started sleeping around with each other's blessing but boys just complicated things too much. They'd want things to escalate and the girls would have to be careful about not hurting anyone or getting hurt in return. But Muku wouldn't complicate anything, he had no greater expectations about forming a romance with either of the taken girls and he couldn't exactly go spreading around nasty rumors or dirty pics of the girls. That made him the perfect addition to the two girl's wanton sex.

Of course, it also helped that Muku's strong hips and animal cock could penetrate the two nubile girls in ways no human ever could.

Yukikio's tight rectum kept getting pounded by the dog as her last comment hung in the air. Chie licked her lips as she watched and continued to fingerbang her sloppy pussy, hitting the same sensitive spots Yukiko had been hitting earlier. "Imagine if we got caught, though? All of Inaba finding out the Amagi inn was going to be inherited by a girl who loved choking on a big bad doggy cock?" Her face gave off a devlish smirk as Yukiko only moaned louder. "I bet they wouldn't even talk about me, it'd be all about you. I can see the headlines now: 'Yukiko Amagi: Cumdump For Every Dog In Town!'" Chie chuckled to herself quietly, drowned out by the rythymic 'Thwap! Thwap! Thwap!' of furry thighs coliding with Yukiko's creamy-white ass over and over.

Those last comments lit a fire in Yukiko. She really was letting her imagination run wild as Muku reamed her; the boys at school passing around pictures of her knotted with a dog, her parents walking in on her drenched in cum, the Amagi Inn advertising itself as a great place for guests to bring their dogs just to give Yukiko all the cock she wanted from the comfort of her own home. Her whining let out a fever pitch as she came messily, squirting her juices all over her girlfriend's face. Chie happily took it as her own climax came, still eagerly watching her pet go balls-deep in the ass of her favorite person in the world.

Muku himself was more or less oblivious to the two girls getting off. The tight hole now well-lubricated by his ample pre-cum constricted harder against the animal's throbbing dick. Yukiko's rectum involuntarily clenched around him from her orgasm, practically milking the dog. Muku could only take a dozen or so more thrusts within the tightening squeeze before he let out a howl, blowing his third load of the day up into Yukiko Amagi's guts. It was thick and it was messy and the rapidly inflating knot ensured not a drop of his cum slipped out of her asshole. The thick ball of dogflesh spread Yukiko's hole even further than the initial fucking and it felt _amazing_. Her ass was thoroughly wrecked by such a bestial act and it kept her in a deliriously blissful state as Muku dismounted her, putting the two of them ass-to-ass. 

While the dog had gotten used to the routine of fucking his two kinky dogsluts his animal nature never got over wanting to disconnect and go back to doing whatever else it was dogs did with their day. He began trying to pull his cock out and only tugged at Yukiko via her ass. "C-chie?" Yukiko sputtered out, still riding the high of her climax. "I think he's gonna be stuck for awhile. He feels even thicker than usual.

Chie smiled lovingly as she repositioned herself face-to-face with Yukiko and gave her a deep kiss, letting the dark-haired girl taste her own orgasmic juices. "That's fine. After all, we've got _all_ summer to play with Muku as much as we want."

**Author's Note:**

> more at http://bonerofvoid.tumblr.com


End file.
